


*Insert non-cheesy title here*

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blind Barry, Coffee Shops, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart just moved to a new town and found a nice little coffee shop that he ends up being a regular at. One of the other regulars, Barry, has this strange thing about staring at him each time he enters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*Insert non-cheesy title here*

If there was one thing Leonard Snart loved the most about the new town he had moved to it was the little coffee shop nestled in the corner of a small block in downtown. The atmosphere was welcoming while the decor was beautiful but not loud. It was family run and the staff was very welcoming. The owner was Joe West but it was his daughter Iris who was the manager. Her boyfriend Eddie worked there along with his cousin Caitlin and her boyfriend Ronnie. Usually the people who actually came to the shop were regulars. There was one that had caught Len’s eye the first time he had entered. It was a young man with messy brown hair and the brightest green eyes Len had ever seen. He was tall and lean, always staring off in space with a small smile on his face. Each day Len entered the shop he would see the young man sitting in the same spot near the window where the sun would hit his face. As the days turned to weeks Len had found out that the young man’s name was Barry. Barry was Iris’ foster brother and best friend which resulted in hi usually hanging around the shop. Len never actually had a conversation with the other. Once in a while, if he was in line with Barry he would spare a passing ‘hello’ which had startled Barry the first time. Now he would get one in return but that was the extent of their conversations. It was after one of these greetings that Len sat at his usual table.

“Hi Len!” Iris greeted, setting his cup on the table.

“Hello Iris.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Barry look towards them.

“So is your sister going to come up next week?”

“Yes.”

“You better bring her here. I want to meet her.”

“Why would I bring her anywhere else?” Iris smiled and patted his head.

“Good boy. See Eddie? Why can’t you be this well behaved?” Len rolled his eyes as Eddie tried to defend himself against Iris. As he was sipping his coffee he noticed Barry staring at him. Raising a brow Len turned away.

~  
~  
Lisa grinned as she entered the little shop. Len didn’t even bother going up to the counter. He just waved to Caitlin while Eddie took Lisa’s order.

“I can see why you like this place.” Lisa commented as she sat down.

“What can I say? I like the ambiance.” Len shrugged.

“So you haven’t actually told me what you were doing here?”

“I’ve been researching about the effects if the cold on certain vegetation. This town has a wide variety of plants that are native here.”

“Found a cute guy yet?” Len sighed as he rolled his eyes.

“We’ve gone over this Lis, I’ll date when I’m ready not when you force me.”

“I want you to be happy. I also want to know that there is someone for you to come home to.”

“If it happens it happens. Don’t worry.”

“So Len this is your sister?” Iris asked as she sat their drinks down.

“Yes. Lisa this is Iris, Iris, my sister Lisa.”

“Nice to meet you!” Iris greeted happily. Len ignored their conversation to scan the customers in that day.

“Iris?” He interrupted his sister who scowled at him.

“Where’s Barry?”

“Oh he sprained his ankle something bad over the weekend and dad won’t let him leave the house until the swelling goes down.” Iris explained.

“Barry?” Lisa questioned.

“My brother.” Iris elaborated. Len ignored the look his sister sent him.

“Send him my best.” A smile blossomed across Iris’ face as she nodded.

“Of course.” Letting them go back to their conversation Len let his mind wonder.

~  
~  
The next day Barry was back. Len gave a nod to him in greeting as those green eyes stared at him. Barry didn’t give any sign that he had seen it. This time it was Catlin who delivered their drinks.

“Thank you Cat.”

“No problem.”

“So how did your date go the other day?”

“Ah-hem.” Lisa interrupted, glaring at her brother.

“Oh, right. Caitlin, my sister Lisa. Lisa this is Caitlin.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you Lisa. Len spoke about you a lot.” After they spoke Len repeated his question.

“It was so sweet.” Caitlin gushed, “He took me on a picnic and then out on a boat. The motor died in the middle of the lake so we had to try to paddle back to shore with our hands.” She laughed at that.

“Well I’m glad you both got back.”

“Caitlin?”

“Oh, I have to go. I’ll talk to you more later okay?” Len nodded as Caitlin waved, saying goodbye to Lisa then heading to the kitchen.

“The girls are nice.” Lisa noted. Len nodded at that. Suddenly Lisa was shifting closer, muttering quietly in Len’s ear.

“There’s a guy staring at you.” Len didn’t even need to look to know it was Barry.

“Barry dose that.” Len murmured back. Lisa frowned in thought as she turned to look at the young man once more.

~  
~  
Each day was similar to that day. They would go in for breakfast and Lisa would murmur that Barry was staring again. She had glared when Len told him that it had been going on for a few months prior. Finally it seemed that Lisa had enough because when Barry happened to leave a few steps behind them she rounded on him.

“Why do you keep staring at my brother?”

“I-what? I-I mea- I didn’t kno-”

“Didn’t what?”

“I-I din’t know I was staring at him.” Barry muttered, face lighting up a bright red. It was cute. Then what he said sank in.

“You’re blind.” Len stated befor his sister could say something stupid. The blush darkened as Barry nodded, ducking his head a little.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t even think that I was staring at someone it’s just…” Barry rubbed his arm nervously.

“Just what?” Lisa asked though not nearly as harshly as she had before.

“Ireallylikethesoundofhisvoice.” Barry muttered as a quick speed.

“Come again?” Taking a shuddery breath Barry repeated himself.

“I like the sound of his voice.” Lisa looked between the two of them before a grin spread across her face. She nudged Len, winked, then strode over to an antique store where a young cashier had caught her attention. Len looked back to Barry. The young man was fidgeting nervously. Letting out a small huff of a laugh Len smiled. Barry’s unseeing eyes dropped down.

“And here I was trying to figure out if I was just getting the cold shoulder.” Slowly Barry looked up, confusion written clearly on his face.

“Huh?”

“You would stare at me constantly but you would barely speak past a hello.”

“I couldn’t help it. Hearing your voice gets me flustered.”

“So you like me? Or at the least are interested?” A shy nod was the answer, “Alright. How about I pick you up Sunday at 1 o’clock?” Barry’s head snapped in his direction.

“W-hat?”

“For our date, unless your busy?”

“N-No, I’m… but why? I mean. I can’t see and I’m really awkward.”

“I don’t care that you can’t see me.” Len responded, “and your awkwardness is endearing. Barry I do talk to Iris along with the rest of the staff. If what they say is true how could I not want to date you?” Looking hesitant Barry spoke,

“I agreed to help Iris at 1 but… I’m free at four?”

“Alright. I’ll pick you up then.” Len was startled when he felt lips press against his jaw. A smile tugged at his lips as he saw how uncomfortable Barry looked. Obviously he had misjudged how tall Len was. In response Len lent, pressing a kiss to Barry’s cheek.

“See you then Barry.” A small smile finally graced Barry’s face as he touched the spot.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Well until then, I need to go stop my dear sister from eating Ramon alive.”

“Bye Len.”

“Bye Barry.” Len glanced at the window of the shop to see both Iris and Ronnie with huge grins, giving him the thumbs up. Sending a nod in their direction Len walked into the store but not without sending a glance back towards Barry once more.

“Bye.” Barry beamed with a happy flush on his face as Len finally entered the antique store. He couldn’t wait till Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I wrote this quickly because I wanted a blind Barry fic. I have discovered I like the idea of a punk Barry with facial piercings (Like ear, eyebrow, nostril [that is a strange word], mouth and tongue. Those ones, but not gauges or industrial) maybe a tattoo or two and I also like the idea of blind Barry. 
> 
> I have already written a punk Barry fic so now I wrote a blind Barry one.


End file.
